


Dog Person

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, No animals were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Hamish has an unsettling moment during his time as Vivian.





	Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Please stop petting the test subject.”

“She’s just gorgeous,” Hamish coos. He’s on his knees, giving a very happy border collie a scratch behind the ears. “I love dogs.” He kisses her on the nose, “Such a beautiful girl.”

The collie barks, her tongue lolling out. She flops over, rolling onto her back so Hamish can rub her belly, and Hamish obliges. She wiggles happily under his hand. He’s going to have dog hair all over him, but he really doesn’t care.

From somewhere behind him, Merlin clears his throat, “Vivian?”

He pauses and looks back, “Yes, sir?”

“Please stop petting the test subject.”

Hamish straightens, getting to his feet and planting himself (not defensively, he swears) between his mentor and the dog. “Test subject?”

Merlin has a very nasty looking needle in his hand, and he gestures at Hamish with it, “An experimental project I’ve been working on.” He whistles, and the collie rolls to her feet, trotting over to her master and wagging her tail excitedly.

Hamish thinks he’s going to be sick. “What are you going to do to her?”

Merlin pauses, the needle inches from the dog’s neck. He sighs, “I’m not going to hurt her, boy. There’s no need to look at me like that.” Under his breath, he mutters, “Damn puppy dog eyes.” Hamish assumes he’s not talking about the collie. Merlin pats her side, “Miss Lucy here is being outfitted with an experimental tracking device. I’m hoping, if it’s successful, that we can use it on our agents in the field. Get a better idea of where they are when they’re out on missions. Not to mention, it’s a lot harder to lose a tracker that’s embedded in your body.”

“Oh.” That does sound helpful. And he trusts Merlin; if his mentor says it won’t hurt Lucy, then he believes him.

Merlin gets a proper hold of Lucy, who whines as the needle goes into her neck, but when he withdraws it he gives her a soothing stroke and she pants happily and squirms around to lick his hand. Merlin looks up at Hamish, “I told you, Kingsman only believes in the taking of one life to save another.”

“Yes sir,” Hamish says. “I just thought…”

“You thought I was going to kill my dog?”

Hamish nods.

Merlin’s lips quirk up into that familiar half smile, “It’s still a life. And that you would defend it is admirable. This sort of thinking, boy, is why you will make a great Merlin and not an agent. There’s no chance you would have passed the dog test.”

“Dog test?” Hamish frowns. “What dog test?”


End file.
